Anything but Ordinary
by Iglika
Summary: This is an oneshot ZeeRo story, my Valentine’s Day gift for all of you.


4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfiic.

A/N As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Aldebaran8423 for her editing help on this story.

As in all of my ZeeRo stories, here Zee has a material covering over his synthoid's body too. More details about this idea you can find in Chapter 3 of my ZeeRo fanfic "The Nettle's Shirt", book 1 of "You Need Me".

This short ZeeRo story is my Valentine's Day gift for all of you!

Anything but Ordinary

by Iglika

**Ro's point of view**

Zee wouldn't come back to the car where I was waiting for him. I would be very surprised if he had simply walked up, like an ordinary passer-by and had gotten into the car as if we were about to go on a picnic.

They were already playing our song – the alarm, and any second now Zee would be jumping out of some window high above me.

He wasn't able to fly, but with his extendable arms he was incredibly good at moving from one building to another. Since the time he had fallen into the car jumping from one of the windows of a research lab, we had practiced this as a new way of escaping. So now I slowly drove the car to the north side of the building, carefully looking up to see where Zee would jump from.

There he was!

The car was a convertible, with no roof, but I managed to avoid the falling pieces of window glass. Obviously Zee had had no time to make a hole in the window with his laser, and he had just crashed through the window-glass, jumping out into the air. His blue-violet coat fluttered while he was falling. It seemed like he would make a crash landing into the car, but just in time he grabbed the sill of a window, slowing and turning, and then he landed in the car with an almost elegant leap. We had only time to exchange happy smiles that we were together again and then I hit the accelerator. Our car gained speed in no time and after a few minutes we were on the road again. There was no one after us since the guards hadn't expected that Zee would jump out the window and also – that he had his accomplice, who waited to whisk him far away from here.

I was glad that the route we were on wasn't some boring magway where I had to turn on the autopilot. The road was full of turns so I had to drive on my own. I did like it when Zee drove, being in the seat next to him, but he knew how much I loved to drive and he had gotten used to letting me drive.

Actually with his endless accommodation and being the old-fashioned gentleman that he was, he had let me drive, from the very beginning of our travels together, as much as I wanted to. Probably also because he was able to help me instantly if something unexpected should suddenly happen. He was a perfect driver and he was able to control any car's computer, so I never had anything to fear.

I loved to feel the wind in my hair while the car was going faster and faster.

I loved the sensation of the race, I loved to feel the danger close to me, when my heart began to beat faster and I knew that even a slight wrong move would be enough to let the NSA catch us.

I loved the contest with time itself when it was a matter of seconds to avoid the gunfire.

Well, nobody chased us now, but one way or the other I loved the danger.

Who said this isn't suitable for a girl? And who said I'm an ordinary girl?

It was very simple, really -- I loved to be free. And Zee loved to be free too. And he would be free one day. I was sure of it.

There was still no one after us, there was no one even on the road around us, so I turned off the road and stopped the car. We had to decide what to do next. It was Valentine's Day, but that absolutely didn't matter. Not long ago, Zee had asked me about the meaning of this celebration, I had explained it to him, and…that was all. Nothing happened. Nothing between us changed.

Whatever.

We were far enough south that it didn't feel like winter. Valentine's Day? Today? Nah. Just an ordinary day.

Obviously Zee was still deliberating what we should do next, since he was silent. He stood near the car, looking somewhere toward some unknown town in the distance.

His tall athletic figure…

His black hair, his navy blue eyes…

Zee.

Handsome.

Silent.

Kind. Fair. Brave. Devoted.

And always a little bit thoughtful and somehow sad.

So what if he was a synthoid? He had come into this world to be free like any human being.

To be free.

The deepest dream of his heart.

The deepest dream of my heart.

I really loved the wild adventure of our long journey toward his freedom. The road is too long without a friend. But I had him and he had me.

Zee…

My Zee…

My heart melted within me, full of the warm tenderness I always felt toward him, and most of all when he was so sad and silent.

What was I waiting for? A declaration of his love? I knew he loved me. And I knew him well enough to know– he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't do anything because he thought a synthoid had no right to love a human being.

I knew that what he had searched for in the building he jumped from a few minutes ago didn't need to be found today… Zee was only trying to distract us from the thought that today was Valentine's Day. I didn't want him to keep tormenting himself trying to invent more things to do in order to keep pretending he was so busy that he had forgotten about everything else.

I approached him. He turned to look at me, waiting for me to say something.

But I said nothing.

I took his hands in mine and I lifted on my tiptoes, drawing my lips close to his.

It was obvious that I wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't believe that I really wanted to do just that. He didn't draw back, but he didn't move, either. He just stood there, trying to convince himself that everything that was happening was real and most of all that I realized exactly what I was doing. He merely waited, in disbelief.

I knew I had been sarcastic with him so many times -- I liked to tease him, but what I wanted to do now wasn't a joke. I pressed my lips to his. Some seconds passed before he allowed himself to enjoy the moment, to accept what was happening, and finally his warm, alive, and petal-soft lips answered my kiss.

I drew back and I smiled happily, looking up at him. He was looking at me enraptured -- he had even forgotten his usual shyness and slowly and tenderly he hugged me and he kissed me in his turn. He was gently aggressive doing this and I liked it…

We both looked at each other again and this time he smiled too.

Well, now we can celebrate Valentine's Day, can't we?

We kissed once again and climbed back into the car.

But this time I sat in the passenger seat. I had had enough of driving for today. I wanted to enjoy our little, temporary freedom and…I wanted to watch Zee while he drove. I loved to look at him. I loved him.

A synthoid boyfriend. So? What of it? I wasn't a person who would be happy with an ordinary, common, boring life. Maybe that was why we met. I was born for him and he was made for me.

No matter if he would become human or not.

I loved him.

The way he was.

The man he was.

The end

If you like this story, please review! Your feedbacks are my strength for writing. No matter when you will read this story, please review!


End file.
